Vision
by Jonnax
Summary: Edgeworth shops for glasses, Phoenix persists to join him.


"Hm, how about these?"

Wright stared at his reflection through lenses, considering his find from various angles. At last, he nodded to himself before handing him a pair of glasses with a larger frame than the last. Although they weren't what Miles would usually go for, they met his number one condition. A plain, black frame. No additional pattern, color or shape. Miles complied, fingers brushing as he picked them to push up the bridge of his nose. With a hand mirror in front of him, rather than study how they fit his face, he was more distracted by his companion's back reflecting behind him.

A hand covered his mouth, shoulder shaking in profile. Wright glanced at him occasionally, only to turn around again almost immediately. Muffled sounds he knew all too well threatened to escape his lips, coming off as choked and restrained.

"...Did you come here to help me, or simply laugh at me, Wright?"

"Pfft, sorry, sorry." Wright waved a hand dismissively, facing him partly. "It's just... haha, you look so geeky in those."

Miles massaged his temples, wondering what possessed him to allow this. A second opinion he said, an eye for details, all but baseless conjectures. Wright's bluffing technique may have served well in court, but he won't stand for humoring this man's boredom any longer. "Would you mind leaving please? You've been more of a hindrance than a welcoming aid really, besides, I can manage to choose one pair of glasses on my own."

Apparently not taken by his harsh words, he crept closer to whisper by his ear. It was a closeness unbearable as his breath sent hot flashes across his skin, though not entirely unpleasant and yet paralyzing. "Yeah right, like those triangle shaped glasses it took the optician ten minutes straight to explain how they won't suit your face shape."

"Ah yes," Miles recalled the recent memory, smirking for once. "how did she put it, again? ...boxy shaped frames won't flatter your angular features nor balance and contrast your face. This woman lives for her job, apparently."

"Yeah, kind of like someone else I know."

Noticing they were mentioning her title, the optician adjusted her glasses and lifted her head from the cash register, waving politely. It was safe to assume she hadn't picked up on the full length of their conversation. Give it to Wright to return the gesture without a moment's hesitation. It proved him useful for handling at least one type of situation, following the condition he wasn't the center of the man's amusement at the time.

Left to own his devices, Wright reviewed the showcase again. His blue pupils darted across rows of different shaped and sized frames, settling at a particular spot as his pointing finger tapped on the glass lightly. "Ok, then how about these?"

Miles drew closer, gasping at what he saw. A pair of ridiculously hideous squared frames with... was it a leopard pattern at the back?

He sighted innerly.

After returning to his apartment, Wright following close behind, he unlocked it and was greeted by soft barking. As Pess circled playfully around his feet, tail wiggling, Miles rested the bag with a new pair of glasses on the dinning table. Having chosen these near the end mostly because they required no special preparation, lenses already matching his prescription.

Wright sat on his couch, mostly sinking into it, playing catch with Pess. Occupying each other, Miles slunk into the kitchen, refilling his water bowl and preparing some tea. He offered his guest a cup, who requested a coffee instead.

Miles was fairly used to making tea, knew his way around the kitchen and where he placed the tea bags last. It took further search to look for capsules to refill the coffee machine. Miles opened the drawers, thought he saw something long and thin at the back and pulled it out. The sound of fresh coffee being extracted interfered loud cheering as Pess run to fetch the toy he had thrown with a "good boy!" and scratching around the ears.

He would have stopped Wright from potentially damaging his house any day, however Pess didn't have new play mates besides his owner often. Miles could make an exception for once if it meant his dog was content.

As the coffee was being poured, he frothed milk, calling it time to add sugar. Making it a habit not to add any in his tea, Wright didn't follow such principles and took his with two. Miles eyed the jar, blinking and squinting his eyes into focus when it felt it was vibrating. It had been a long day in his office after all, reports to be written, emails to be sent, no wonder his eyes felt strained and vision nearsighted and blurry around objects.

Miles still had a functional, new pair of glasses in his bag, not used to the idea he reached the age these became a necessity. Additionally, he wasn't too thrilled about Wright's possible responses and teasing him about it to no end.

Miles would have to do without for now. It won't be long until his friend goes home and he would have plenty of time getting used to them in solitude. Trying to add the first spoon though, he had missed it by an inch. He got it on his second try, but didn't hit the right place during the third. The clang was followed by shattered glass as he stepped back and grunted involuntarily.

"Nngh!"

—-—/—

"...Edgeworth?"

Phoenix's footsteps approached hurriedly, calling his name frantically. Worried for his owner's well being, the small shiba inu followed as he scooped him up, preventing shattered glass from getting into its paws. He stepped into the kitchen, staring at fragments splayed over the floor and stained with splattered coffee, surrounding his friend. In the measure of a teaspoon, grains of sugar he couldn't make anything of were scattered over the counter, coating the concrete white.

Watching him closely, Phoenix looked for any signs of injuries but found none. Sighting in relief, he crept closer and paused. "Stay there Wright," he blocked him with a hand. "I'll take care of it in a minute."

He shrugged, holding firmly onto Pess. "Sure you don't want any help?"

"I'm not completely at a loss when it comes to housework, unlike a certain someone."

Phoenix innerly protested. After all, he was a master when it came to toilet cleaning. However, he knew his friend wasn't easy to convince otherwise upon reaching a decision and left it at that. He watched him fetch a long broom, swiping up the shattered glass into a dustpan. A minute or two passed silently like this, Pess licking his fingers when back to his playful nature but after a while, his affirmations were confirmed, "...hey, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth inclined his head. "...Yes?"

Phoenix stroked his chin thoughtfully, replying, "seeing as there's spilled sugar over the counter, a glass that broke over the floor and the fact... you aren't really picking it up, but aimlessly move the shreds around, the most logical conclusion would be that you can't really see what you're doing, right?"

Miles's eyes widened, staring at him in shock.

"That's what I thought." Phoenix said, his silence had proven enough already. "Then why not wear your new glasses, that's what they are for right?"

"I..." Miles paused, apparently looking for the right excuse but couldn't find any. Without a logical explanation he could provide at the moment, he remained silent, unable to avert his gaze from his. As his companion did it on his own, rather than apologizing for teasing him so much at the store, he stepped back into the living room and came back with a new pair of glasses in hand.

"Here, put them on."

—-—/—

Wright handed them as he hesitantly reached out and took them. With a deep frown between his eyebrows and apparent reluctance, Miles put them on and everything became clearer. Apparently, before putting them on he wasn't even aware how clear his kitchen would look and how radiant Wright's smile would be through his new, plain and squared framed black glasses. Although he didn't think it bore any relation, even color stood out, as a pair of deep blue pupils reflected in his darker, grey ones.

When awareness struck him, he look away shyly, waiting for the inevitable teasing but instead that smile only grew wider.

"See? Wasn't so bad right?"

Miles looked back at him, surprised.

After finishing cleaning the kitchen and serving each of their preferred drinks without further delay, they shared the spacious couch. Pess was laying on his back, dozing in and out of light sleep as both men simply indulge in each other's company. Immersed in conversation, Miles had forgotten about the glasses and the anticipated bickering, at least until Wright stepped into his private zone and said, "you know what's the bad thing about glasses Edgeworth?"

Miles facepalmed. ...Well, in light of everything that had happened he believed himself capable of handling one bad joke or two being told on his expense. Miles simply faced him, replying calmly, "What is it, Wright?"

"I'm afraid they might get in the way when we do this," Wright closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It started off at an awkward angle, mostly due to his partner not expecting it, but slowly his shoulders relaxed and as soon as Miles let loose of his mouth, he jumped at the chance to lick his lips, invade his mouth with his tongue and sent electric crackles into his entire body. With the kiss growing more passionate, their hearts raced each other under their contrasting suits, inhaling one another's breath.

After he drew back, Wright grinned, "They don't get in the way as much as I thought."

Miles smiled back warmly, noticing that ever since he put those glasses on, even the smallest of things like drinking tea or sharing a kiss grew more beautiful, felt more sensual. It only left him to wonder at the time, why hadn't he done so sooner?

"Would you mind taking this somewhere else?"

...Yes, this truly was the right perspective.


End file.
